


Cats or Cuddles?

by randomrambler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alec is a good boyfriend, Alec just wants cuddles, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Magnus without magic, Malec and cats, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrambler/pseuds/randomrambler
Summary: Alec and Magnus discover that being mundane has some consequences neither of them anticipated when Magnus is forced to hide from their cats.





	Cats or Cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malecswedlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecswedlock/gifts).



> This work is a gift for Louise. 
> 
> Happy birthday Louise and thank you for being such an inspiration and an amazing human. You deserve EVERYTHING. I hope this brings you a little bit of joy today because I really enjoyed writing it for you.
> 
> It was going to be a 500 word (max) scene but wbk I have zero chill. 
> 
> I hope anyone reading this likes it as much as I do.
> 
> Thank you Meisha for the title.

Alec woke up and instinctively reached across the bed in an attempt to pull Magnus closer. He was already rationalising staying another twenty minutes in bed just so he wouldn't have to give up the warmth and completion he felt waking up next to Magnus like this. Today however, rather than his boyfriend's warm body, Alec's arm hit cool sheets and he felt rather than saw one of Magnus' many adopted cats jump off the bed in annoyance.

It was the third time in at least a week that Alec had found himself boyfriend-less at dawn and the bed suddenly felt several degrees too cold for him to remain in it. He considered just sitting Magnus down to talk about whatever was going on again, but he also couldn't figure out what it could be. They had talked about Magnus' encounter with Asmodeus and what losing his magic would mean, and he was sure he'd made it abundantly clear to Magnus that he loved him more now if that was even possible. He worried that Magnus still felt like he had to hide some part of what he was going through from him because he always tried to bear the weight of the world and be strong for everyone but himself. As he pulled on a stray t-shirt and pajama bottoms, Alec found several scenarios running through his mind and each one left him with a slightly tighter knot in his stomach. 

"Magnus..." Alec called out, making his way out of the bedroom, but as he walked through the loft, he could see no sign of his warlock. He made his way through to the kitchen and was only met with more of their adopted feline family members in the sitting room and of course, Chairman Meow holding court on the kitchen counter.

He decided he was officially worried and this simply wouldn't do when he heard a sound from the balcony. Unconsciously, Alec switched to battle mode as the last hints of sleep were chased away by his shadowhunter training. He backtracked out to open the balcony doors when he heard it again, only this time it sounded suspiciously like someone... sneezing? 

"Achoo!"

It was definitely a sneeze, and it seemed to birth a string of sneezes as Alec counted at least seven in a row. By the time he opened the doors to see Magnus wiping his eyes as he tried to catch his breath, Alec found that he had a stupid grin on his face. He tried to school his features to maintain a semi-serious facade but he couldn't stop his lips from turning upward as he realised that Magnus had fled to the balcony and given up the loft to the feline interlopers, and clearly didn't want Alec to know since this wasn't the first time it had happened. 

"Magnus, what are you doing?" Alec asked.

"Alexander," Magnus looked up with a hint of tears in his startled eyes, "did I wake you? I'm sorry. I was trying to be quiet."

"No, of course you didn't wake me." Alec reassured him, still trying hard not to smile.

"I woke up planning to put in at least thirty more minutes of cuddle time with my beautiful boyfriend, but instead, I tried to cuddle one of the cats?" 

Magnus smiled now, and Alec released a small breath he hadn't even realised he was holding.

"Ah yes," Magnus said between sniffs, "our bed was invaded today." 

He reached out for Alec's hand and pulled him closer, wrapping Alec's arms across his waist from behind him. 

"I think," Alec said softer now that he was finally holding his boyfriend, "you might be a little allergic to cats...? It's crazy, I know, but consider the evidence." He smiled again.

"I'm afraid you may be right about that, Alexander." Magnus agreed with a sigh. 

He had never considered the possibility that without his magic, these mundane allergies would suddenly creep up on him and frankly he refused to admit that his reaction to his precious cats was just that - an allergic reaction, until it had forced him out of bed and away from Alec too many times in the last week. 

Magnus was suddenly tired from all the sneezing and trying to keep this to himself and leaned back into Alec with a sigh as he considered what would happen next.

"Babe," Alec started, "you know we can't just move out here permanently right? I mean, I'm up for the adventure, but at this time of year? It would mean wearing way too many layers all the time." He finished with a laugh.

"I suppose I would miss the joys of central heating if we had to do that." Magnus said thoughtfully, appearing to consider the option seriously.

Alec could sense that he was joking but just to be sure he tightened his arms around Magnus and said,

  
"I know I'm not the best authority, but I think there are like, drugs or something for allergies. That way we get to keep the family together and I don't have to lose you every morning."

Magnus laughed at the hint of panic in Alec's voice and turned around in his arms to look into his beautiful hazel eyes, darkened with concern.

"You don't have to worry about that, Alexander. I've already called Catarina and she's promised me a remedy even better than mundane pills." He reassured Alec. "I just have to endure this until her shift at the hospital ends today. Believe it or not, I have missed those morning cuddles too." He finished with a smile as he leaned in to drop a light kiss on Alec's lips.

"Hmmm... good morning," Magnus hummed as he turned his head to bury his face in Alec's neck, taking a deep breath of his unique scent, loving his boyfriend a little more today than he did last night. He was about to say just that when he felt the faint tickle in his nostrils that meant another bout of sneezes was on the horizon. Oh no, too late he remembered Alec mentioning waking up to hugging one of the cats.

The force of the first sneeze would have propelled him out of Alec's arms but he felt them tighten around him as he went through another round of six sneezes in a row. When they ended, he had to step out of Alec's reach as he felt even more coming.

"Alexa-" * _ **ACHOO**_ * "Alexander! You're covered-" * _ **ACHOO**_ * "In cat-" * _ **ACHOO**_ * "Hair!" * _ **ACHOO**_ * * _ **ACHOO**_ * Magnus practically shrieked between sneezes as he turned away to get some fresh, cat-free air.

"Oh my god. Magnus, I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking!" Alec cried as he had to stop himself from reaching out for Magnus again. "I'm sorry. Just wait, I'll go change and be back in a minute." He said heading back into the loft.

Magnus heard what sounded like giggles as Alec retreated and he couldn't stop himself from breaking down into a fit of laughter at their situation.

When Alec returned a few minutes later, harried and fresh, having decided to just take a shower and get rid of any chance of a stray cat hair, he still found Magnus laughing and sneezing and then he just couldn't stop himself from joining in. They were still laughing softly as Alec pulled Magnus back into an embrace and murmured something about never letting the cats get in the way of cuddles at dawn again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
